Finding the Strength to be Yourself
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Steph finds the courage to leave Trenton once & for all & follow her own dreams & truly be herself for the first time since she college. This is a bit of an AU story & is a Strong Stephanie story since they are my fave. Mild Helen & Joe bashing. This is NOT a Babe story though he won't be harmed. This is a femslash tale because that is what I write. Don't like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself CH1  
Pairing: Stephanie / OC  
Disclaimer: I own no one from the Plum universe, I am only having a little fun with the characters.  
Rating: T  
Summary: AU in a way. This is femslash so if you aren't into it then this is not the story for you. Steph went away to college much younger, she is very smart and driven, she also hides a secret from everyone except for her Father, Grandmother, and best friend Mary Lou. At college she is free to be herself, but once she returns to Trenton she hides and almost succumbs to her mother and the Burg's wishes. Finally she does find the strength to start a new life with the help of her father and a few of his old army buddies. When the woman once known as Stephanie reappears in Trenton she will be a much different person than the one who left. Please read and give it a chance you just might enjoy it.

…**..**

CHAPTER 1

Laying in her thinking position Stephanie Plum stared up at her ceiling spotting a few cobwebs in the corners that really should be taken care of sometime. Her life was so not going the way she had ever dreamed it would. She had always wanted to do more with her life than be a burg wife. Steph wanted to see the world, but things hadn't turned out so well so far. She had started college a few months before her 16th birthday. The curly headed brunette had always been smart and advanced through school quickly, taking as many classes that didn't involve cooking or homemaking as she could, much to her mother's dismay. Her Grandma Mazur and her Dad had been her biggest supporters. They had been thrilled when Steph received a scholarship to Princeton. Her Dad had used some of his connections and checked out her future dorm mate to make sure they would be okay for his young daughter to stay with. He also made sure she was placed in an all-girl dormitory.

College was a great time for her, Steph was able to really be herself for the first time ever in her life. Her Grandma and Dad both knew something about her that would cause her mother to disown her in a heartbeat and the 'Burg to ostracize her. The only bad time was one weekend when her mother made her come home to help out at her old job because Betsy couldn't find anyone to watch her shop that weekend while she went out of town to see her sick son. Her mother had volunteered Steph. That weekend turned out to be one of the most traumatic of her young life, but her mother didn't want anyone to know about what happened and blamed her for letting the Morelli boy take her virginity behind the counter on the floor and then writing about it on restroom walls all over the Burg'. Helen didn't believe Steph when her daughter said that she hadn't wanted it.

From then on Steph didn't come home on holidays or during the summers. She threw herself into her school work. Not long after that incident she met someone that changed her world. Steph met Jaq. Jaq was a sophomore, pre-med major. They were a couple for three years until they both graduated. In those three years Steph worked hard graduating Summa Cum Laude with a double major in business and in finance and a minor in computer engineering. Steph had more scholarships to stay and get her graduates degree in both fields as long as she stayed at Princeton, unfortunately Jaq had been accepted to the medical school at the top of Jaq's list, Stanford in California.

They had talked and even though they loved each other the couple decided to part ways. Jaq said it would be too hard to have a long distant relationship when both of them would be so busy that they wouldn't even have time to maintain a relationship if they shared the same apartment. Jaq also said that Steph needed to spread her wings and see what else was out there. Steph was only 19 and could now truly get into the full college experience. Jaq still had medical school to complete and residency and hoped to get fellowship training as well. All that would take years. Jaq had also started college early, but only by a year and was 21. The two women decided they were too young and had too much in front of them to tie themselves down just yet, but if they were really meant to be their paths would cross again when they were older. Steph and Jaq had spent one last weekend together loving one another before reluctantly parting ways.

Steph had stayed at Princeton and threw herself once more into her studies taking on as much as she could and at the age of 22 graduated with a doctorate in both her major fields of study and a masters degree in her minor. EE Martin had offered her a very decent starting salary and she had succumbed to pressure from her mother to stay near her family in Trenton. EE Martin was in Newark. Close, but not too close. Her mother had also set her up with a young 'Burg lawyer with political aspirations. Steph didn't really want to date him, but her mother kept pushing until she relented and found herself in a relationship with a man she didn't care for, who luckily didn't press her for sex. He thought she was pretty and well educated and was a good woman to have on his arm. That unsatisfying relationship died a quick death when she dropped by his home one day to pick up a jacket she had left and found him ramming it home on the dining room table with Joyce Bernhardt, a woman who had made Steph's life miserable when they were children. Steph was relieved to have a good excuse to end the relationship, one she thought her mother couldn't argue with, but of course she was wrong. Her mother wanted her to bring home some of the lingerie that she bought at her job and use it to make up with Richard Orr, aka Dickie. Really who called themselves Dickie on purpose? She was just glad she had never let herself be pressured to have sex with the creep.

The one bad thing about living so close to her mother was that she couldn't take the chance of letting her true self free. Her Grandma and Dad worried about her and told her they would support her no matter what. After that, life went back to normal with her mother nagging her at every turn, but fortunately she still had her good paying job. Unfortunately, six months after her break-up the FBI raided EE Martin and even though Steph had nothing to do with the money laundering the owners were doing for the mob, her resume had a huge black mark on it. She went six months without a job living off of her savings and ended up in a crappy apartment in Trenton on the edge of the 'Burg, her nice car repossessed, and blackmailing her cousin into letting her try her hand at bounty hunting.

Stephanie sighed up at her ceiling blowing curls out of her face. She was now known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, with the cops making bets on her, Joe Morelli chasing her with her mother's encouragement, stalkers and crazies always breaking into her apartment, cars and buildings had an uncanny habit of blowing up around her, and she had a mysterious man in black that liked to call her Babe and kiss her a lot. She cared for him as much as she thought she could any man, but the feelings weren't the same as she had felt for Jaq. Ranger, aka Batman had been pressing her to sleep with him and that he loved her in his own way, but his love came with a condom and not a ring. He had also said she was a line item in his budget under entertainment. Steph didn't want to be anyone's fuck buddy and she was so tired of being entertainment.

The feisty brunette actually liked the hunt and she was good at the whole bounty hunting thing except for the physical stuff. It was time to get serious about her job and her life and she felt that Trenton wasn't the place she wanted to be. A talk with her Dad and Grandma was in order.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**I know this is a bit of a departure from the norm for Stephanie Plum fans, but femslash is what I write for the most part. This story mostly focuses on Steph's strength. Strong Stephanie stories are my fave so I decided to write one myself. Please let me know what you think and please no flames because of Steph's sexual preferences no one is making you read this story. **

**Drop me a line in the little review box below I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself CH2  
Pairing: Steph/OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

CHAPTER 2

Stephanie met her Dad at a diner between Trenton and Newark.

Frank Plum smiled at his 'Pumpkin' as she made her way to him and kissed him on the cheek before sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

"Hi, Dad. Thanks for meeting me. Have you ordered yet?" She began going over the menu.

"Yeah. They have great burgers here."

The waiter walked up popping her gum and placed a glass of water on the table in front of Stephanie as she pulled out her order pad. "What can I get you sweetie?"

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger loaded and chili cheese fries and a chocolate shake." She might as well pig out now because she would probably be changing her diet big time in the near future.

"So Pumpkin, what is it you were needing to talk to me about."

Steph sipped her water. "Dad my life sucks. I need to take control of it. I left Princeton at 22 and I will be 25 in a few months. This is not where I thought I would be. I actually like tracking down people and I am very good with the searches I run for Rangeman, but I suck at the physical stuff. I have no training for the rest. I want that training. I want to do something that uses my degrees as well as my natural talent for finding people. I know you know people Dad and that you used to do work similar to what Ranger does when you were young and sometimes still consult." Steph smiled as her dad raised an eyebrow at that. "I notice a lot more than what most people give me credit for. I also know that Jersey isn't where I want to be. I will never be taken seriously here no matter how good I get and I just can't take Mom anymore. It is even worse now that Valerie is back in town. Val and I are closer now than we have ever been, but I am never going to be her. Now Mom has Val and the grandkids to focus on. My future is not here, but the tricky part is going to be getting out of here without Ranger tracking me everywhere I go and Mom using Morelli to track me. I need and want to go out and see what I can do on my own, but I need your help in getting in contact with the right people who can give me that chance."

"I am so proud of you sweetheart. I will set things up and you can go out into the world and see what you can do. I'll help you escape Trenton and not be found until you are ready to be found."

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best. I'm going to miss you and Grandma though. Do you think she'll want to take over my apartment? I have six months paid up in advance. I did it last month when I helped Ranger and the Merry Men bring in some big money skips. I worked the distractions that brought them right into their hands. They paid me handsomely for it and I was able to pay my rent up while I had the money." They both leaned back as the waitress brought them their food.

Frank picked up the ketchup to drizzle it over his fries. "Pumpkin, I will miss you enormously, but I will very much enjoy the gift of having your crazy Grandma out of the house and having my bathroom back to myself again." They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch as they talked about ideas and options.

Afterwards, Stephanie headed to Rangeman. She had been doing searches for them three days a week and using their computers for her own searches as well. It was time to talk with Ranger and turn in her two week notice. She would need all the money she could get to start her new life. Steph parked her latest POS in the garage and headed up to five.

Everyone greeted her warmly as she exited the elevator and made her way to her cubicle. Steph booted up her computer and quickly wrote up a page giving her two week notice and printed it out. The paper went into her desk drawer to be left for Ranger when she left later that day. Stephanie also sent an instant message to Ranger requesting time to talk with him when he had a few minutes.

Her inbox had at least ten searches piled in it and the first one was already running when Ranger IM'ed her back saying he could meet her in his office at three. The next few hours flew by and her cell phone startled her when the alarm went off letting her know it was five till three. Quickly, finishing up what she was working on and sending it to the printer Stephanie headed to Ranger's office.

The door was already open and Ranger waved her in when she stopped in his doorway. Closing the door behind herself Steph went in sitting down in one of the two chairs across from the man who claimed to love her in his own way.

"Babe." Taking that to mean "What do you want to talk about Stephanie?" she took a deep breath and began.

"I was wanting to talk about us, our relationship."

The man sighed. "Babe we don't have a relationship, not the way women want one. I have a dangerous lifestyle and I have to go away at a moment's notice. I enjoy the life I have and I don't have room in my life for a wife and family. It will be a long time before I ever will, if I ever will. I am very attracted to you and I care for you, but I can't offer you more than what we have, although I would like to share your bed when I am able. I think we could be very good together."

"Wow! I think that is about the most I have ever heard you say at once. You know the funny thing is I have never asked you to give me all those things. But Ranger although I am not looking to get married and have the kids and white picket fence, I am also not friends with benefits material. I would like to stay friends, but I ask that you stop pressing for more. I deserve more respect than that."

"I do love you as much as I am able to Babe, but I will respect your wishes. For now. However, I am an opportunist and if the moment ever arises in the future to be in your bed I will take it. Many on the street know you are under my protection and they refer to you as my woman. I would like that to remain. It gives you more protection than you know on the street when you are out chasing skips."

Steph could only nod. That protection wouldn't be needed much longer.

"I'm also telling you that if there ever comes a time when I am in a position to have a relationship I will pursue you."

"Thanks for the heads up." She teased getting a smile in return.

"Babe, so you know I received a call earlier today and I'm going in the wind again. It will be anywhere from 6 to 18 months. I leave first thing in the morning. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with me just this once and send me off in style?" Batman's sexy smile made an appearance.

Well that would make disappearing easier. "Nice try, Ranger, but no. You be careful and don't get dead."

"I will do my best and I don't want you going crazy when I'm gone. Tank will be in charge while I am in the wind so if you need anything let him know. I sometimes can check in with him, but this mission is a total noncom so don't worry when there are no updates on me."

Steph stood as did Ranger. He stepped around the desk and kissed her one last time. "Are you sure you won't join me tonight?"

"I'm sure. I hope your mission is a success." She hugged him tight wondering if she would ever see the man again, but knew in her heart it was time to move on and make her own way in the world.

On her way out of the office that night she slipped the notice into Tank's inbox before heading home. She felt really drained and just wanted to grab a Pino's meatball sub on the way home, sit down in front of the TV, and veg out for a while before hitting the sack.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Thanks for all the great feedback and for giving this story a chance. I hope to hear more from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Stephanie/OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

The following morning Stephanie stopped for a couple dozen donuts making sure plenty of her favorite Boston Crèmes were included before heading over to the bail bonds office.

"White girl, I love it when you bring the donuts. That last diet I tried wasn't worth shit and it made me give up my sweets too much." Lula decked out in neon spandex two sizes too small for her curvaceous body wasted no time grabbing a jelly filled and biting in.

"Hey, Steph! What's up with bringing in two dozen today? Usually you only bring in one. Are you having a bad morning or something? We already heard Ranger is in the wind for a long time this go around." Connie said while closing her latest bottle of nail polish and daintily grabbed a chocolate glazed with sprinkles.

"Actually, I'm giving my two week notice today. I am not happy with how my life is going and I'm going to be heading to my cousin's place in Vermont. He has a nice little accounting firm there and I can take a break and relax while I earn a little money. I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do once I get recharged, but I know something has to change and that nothing will as long as I stay in the 'Burg." The brunette rushed it all out there before cramming one of her favorite donuts into her mouth.

The two women sat stunned, but not for long. "What do your white ass mean you are leaving? You're my girl, what am I supposed to do without you around?"

"Well, I know you have been putting money away to go to cosmetology school. I think you should stop putting it off and do it. You can still work here filing and bring in the easy regulars like Mooner. That should help you make your rent and stuff until you finish school and you get a chair at one of the salon's around here. I know you can do it. You are meant to do more than be a simple file clerk for Vinnie."

"You really think I can do that?" Lula looked hopeful. She had really come a long way since Steph first met her.

"I know you can. Actually, I think you should both attend and maybe open a salon together someday. I think the two of you working together would be unstoppable and think of all the juicy gossip that comes through a beauty shop."

Connie smiled. "You know I have often thought about it. I enjoy doing nails and stuff and I have practically ran this place for Vinnie for years. It would be awesome to run my own business for once." The living Betty Boop clone turned to Lula. "You want to check out some Cosmetology schools offering night time classes Lula and see where that may take us?"

"That sounds like a bitchin' plan to me. We're going to have to have a girls' night out to celebrate, and to give our girl here a good send off before she heads on her next adventure." Lula bit into her fourth donut.

"We will work out something for this weekend. I would like to have Mary Lou and Val there too. I'll contact you as soon as I talk to them okay?"

Both women nodded. Steph pulled a sheet of paper from her large purse. "I take it that Vinnie isn't in his office since he didn't rush out here when I said I was leaving, so could you give him this when he gets in. It's my two week notice. If he tries to give you two a hard time or fire you before you are ready to quit, just threaten him with my Dad. I'll talk to Dad and he will check on you two regularly to make sure you are both doing okay. Lula you especially since you don't have any family around here and my Grandma loves you."

Lula grabbed the curly haired woman in a bone crushing hug. "I am so gonna to miss you white girl and you betta' keep in touch or I will bust a cap in your ass."

"I will Lula, promise."

Next stop was Mary Lou's. The young mother's boys were at school and the two women talked a long time about everything. Mary Lou was the only one besides Steph's father and grandmother who knew her best kept secret and they spoke of that as well. Mary Lou thought it was about time Steph went out into the world like she was meant to do and to be true to herself and stop living for her mother. "Stephanie you are meant for so much more than the 'Burg could ever offer you and I don't think you are ever going to find 'the one' hanging around here. Go out and conquer the world, but make sure you stay in touch with me so I can live vicariously through my globetrotting best friend."

Steph hugged the woman who had been her bestest friend since they were four years old, she was really going to miss the spunky woman a lot. "I will keep in touch. I promise."

Mary Lou was all for a girl's night out and told Steph when the best nights for her would be, with Stephanie agreeing to call her after she talked with Val who would also have to find someone to watch her girls.

Valerie had married Albert Kloughn a few months earlier, when she had found out they were having a baby, and had now given birth to another girl, Lisa, who was only a few weeks old. The baby was currently sleeping on her mother's shoulder while Angie and Mary Alice were still in school.

"I only had to deal with a little bit of the treatment that I see Mom and the 'Burg giving you when I ended up pregnant with Lisa and hadn't married Albert yet. I can understand why you want to leave. I have always known you weren't meant to be a housewife. You always wanted to be Wonder Woman while we were growing up. I'll miss you. I feel like I have only just really gotten to know you. I think as long as we leave Mom out of our personal relationship we can be really close. We probably would have been close growing up if she would have let us instead of pitting us against each other so often. I'm never going to do that to my girls. I want more for them than to be housewives if that is what they want. I wish I could be more."

"You can be Val. You know Connie and Lula are thinking of going to Cosmetology school together and then maybe opening a shop together afterwards. You have always been a fine hand with hair and make-up and stuff. I bet you could maybe take day classes instead of night classes and work with them when you all graduate. I bet you could talk to Mary Lou and you could both take day classes together and all four of you go into business together when you graduate. The extra income could really help you out financially in the long run and if you worked for yourself you could always bring in Lisa when you had to or wanted to. Maybe have a playroom area for her. It's just a thought, but you never know if you don't try. I know Dad and Grandma Mazur would be supportive as would Albert and his family." Steph saw the dawning excitement growing in her sister's eyes.

"You really think I could do it?"

"I know you can and I'll help in any way I can. Now the girls want to have a night out this upcoming weekend if possible. What do ya say? And I was also wondering if your daughters would like to adopt Rex. I don't think I am going to be able to take care of him while traveling and he really doesn't like to ride in a car. He really isn't hard to take care of. If I've managed to be a decent hamster mommy I'm sure your girls will be great ones. Especially Mary Alice, she has a way with animals."

"A ladies night sounds great and I know my girls would love to have Rex. They've been hitting Albert and I up for a pet, but we just don't have room for a cat or a dog. A hamster would be perfect."

"Great and thanks, Val. You really are an awesome big sister." They talked until the girl's came home from school and then Steph visited with her nieces, and helped Val with dinner, joining them for the meal and the clean up afterwards, before hugging a blushing Albert and kissing and hugging her nieces and sister goodnight then heading home to Rex.

Stepping into her apartment she was greeted by Tank, Bobby, and Lester sitting around her little dining table. She had seen the black SUV parked near the door when she came up. Steph would love to have their good parking karma.

"Hey guys! Please come in. Make yourselves at home." The sarcastic comment couldn't be helped. The situation was one of the examples of why she wanted to get away without them being able to follow. She took a moment to grab a beer from her fridge and a couple of grapes to drop in Rex's aquarium before leaning against her bar to face the men. Steph didn't say a word simply waited.

"I found your notice this afternoon, Little Girl. Do you want to tell us why you are leaving Rangeman? Does it have something to do with the bossman? I know you two had an important talk yesterday. I know he cares for you more than I have ever known him to care for anyone. He will get his head out of his ass someday." Tank rubbed his bald head.

"It really doesn't have anything to do with that meeting. The notice was already printed up before I spoke with Ranger. I'm giving notice because I'm leaving Trenton. I'm really tired of the 'Burg and my life." Steph told them the same Vermont story she fed everyone else, only her Dad and Grandma would know the truth and only her Dad would know the whole truth of her whereabouts.

"So you're really giving up being the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and leaving town to work in an accounting firm in Vermont. What do you know about working in a place like that? Besides it has to be boring, Beautiful." Lester smiled and wiggled his eyebrows trying to be cute. "There is no chance of getting arrested or shot."

Steph sighed. "You guys let me work at Rangeman because Ranger says so don't you?"

Bobby hesitated. "Yes, but you also have really good instincts and are really great at searches and distractions and you have a great knack at finding people and figuring things out. Just not so great on the take downs or with your gun. We also like having you around now that we have gotten to know you. You are Ranger's woman."

"No, guys. I am not. Ranger and I are friends. And though Ranger has wanted and tried very persistently to get into my bed, he never has. I'm not anyone's bed buddy and that is all he wants. He loves me in his own way, but doesn't want a relationship, just friends with benefits. I am not made that way and I don't think I have ever really felt anything more than friendship for Ranger. We are not and never will be together." Steph gazed at the three surprised faces. "Have none of you ever looked up my educational background?"

"No Bombshell. Ranger mentioned that you had a degree in something from one of the local colleges, but not in what. I thought maybe sales or fashion or something since you used to work at EE Martin." Bobby shifted uncomfortably.

"I graduated from Princeton with two doctorate degrees and one masters by the age of 22. I was Summa Cum Laude from start to finish. My doctorate degrees are in Business and Finance while my masters is in computer engineering. I think I will easily be able to handle a job in a small Vermont accounting firm while I relax and decide what I want to do with my life."

"Damn, Bomber, we didn't know. When did you start college to get out with your doctorates at 22?" Tank couldn't believe Ranger hadn't told him. Bomber was way over qualified to be doing what she was doing and the girl could have really been helping out their company in some much needed ways. He knew how everyone joked about her even at Rangeman where everyone loved her. Tank knew how hard her mother, the 'Burg, the cop shop, and the local paper were on her. No one had really seen the highly intelligent woman behind the smiling face, wild hair, and amazing blue eyes. No wonder Stephanie wanted to move on.

"I started Princeton on a full scholarship a few months before my 16th birthday and I took all the classes I could each semester and even went during the summer. I worked my ass off and I did it so I could do more with my life than be rolled in garbage and ridiculed on a daily basis."

"You are an amazing person Stephanie and we are in awe of you. We will miss you, but understand your decision, however please understand we are still going to watch out for you. We kind of have to or Ranger will kick our asses when he gets back." Tank knew she didn't want to hear that last part.

"I really wish you wouldn't track me and would just let me be on my way like any other person. It is really annoying to know someone is tracking you all the time. I will never have any real privacy that way. Look guys, I am not changing my mind. I am going and I will probably never be back at least not on a permanent basis. When Ranger gets back he is just going to have to learn to live with that. Now I am tired and I want to shower and go to bed. I'll see you all at the office tomorrow. It's one of my Rangeman days." Each man reluctantly stood before giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, well Lester slapped a big wet one on her lips before they all left. Glad that task was done Stephanie locked up, showered, and headed for bed.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Well looks like Steph will be heading out of Trenton soon. I wanted to say a big thanks for all of you who have read, faved, followed, or reviewed this story or my others. I truly enjoy hearing from you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Steph/OC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 4

The following two weeks had went by quickly. Stephanie's mother, Helen, was all "Why me?" and wondering how she had ever given birth to such an ungrateful daughter and had Joe Morelli putting the full court press on Steph. Finally her Dad who was good friends with Joe Juniak, the former police chief, now Mayor of Trenton, and if all went well in the next few years, future Governor of Jersey. Juniak had a talk with Morelli and told him to leave his goddaughter alone unless he felt like being bounced back to traffic duty instead of being a detective. Steph really loved her Dad and his friends. A big going away party had been held for the curly headed brunette in Mary Lou's back yard since Helen said she was not helping her daughter in any way in her stupid plan to leave the 'Burg. A lot of people showed up throughout the evening and night. Family, friends, former skips, cops, Merry Men, and more all came to say farewell to Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Steph would miss her friends, but knew she was doing the right thing for her.

Now however, it was time to leave the familiar and go after her dreams. Steph looked around at her apartment one last time, she only had one large rolling bag with a pull handle and her purse. Most of her personal things she wanted to keep had been placed in a small storage unit by her father, who had arranged it under another name in Newark. There hadn't really been much Stephanie had wanted to keep. A lot of clothes, and bath and kitchen items were being left for her Grandma as was all as the furniture. She had sold her latest POS for what she could get out of it, and emptied out her bank account before closing it. The brunette also cancelled all of her credit cards. She wanted to make it as hard as possible for Rangeman or anyone else to track her.

Taking one last glance around Steph left the apartment locking the door behind her before taking the elevator down to her father's cab. Her Dad took her to the cab company first where a friend of his who was helping was waiting for them. All of her belongings were quickly scanned for trackers and other devices that could be used to trace Steph, once all were found they were zipped into a gallon storage bag which was placed in the front of the cab. The brunette and her father were in an empty mechanics bay at the cab company. There was room enough to work on two cabs at once in the bay. Another cab was parked beside Frank's. Her Dad's friend was an old Army buddy from back in the day.

Frank had told her stories that she was never to tell anyone else. Stories about him and three of his closest friends and some of the things they did in the Army and for the government. Frank had been known as Night Fox in his Army days, the man who was there helping him now was his partner, Shadow Cat. Shadow was a big man with white gold hair that she was told used to be reddish blond. He had been able to move unnoticed anywhere like a shadow. Shadow Cat was going to help Steph disappear from Trenton without a trace, while Night Fox put out a false trail.

It would not be too long before Stephanie would be meeting with the other two men who had made up Frank's black-ops team. Coyote and Black Hawk would also be helping Steph get the training and opportunities she wanted in life. The men had all met the little Wonder Girl when she was a child and had heard lots about her over the years. Frank and the other three men looked forward to seeing what Stephanie could really do when she escaped the oppression of the 'Burg.

After pulling her hair up into a ponytail and putting on a baseball cap Stephanie turned to her Dad. "I'm going to miss you Daddy." She hugged her father tight.

"I'm going to miss you too Pumpkin, but we will keep in touch."

"Please watch out for my friends for me. Don't let Vinnie mistreat Lula and Connie or let Mom talk Val out of going to Beauty School with Mary Lou. Those four are going to have a rockin' salon someday soon and fly in their own way even if they do stay in the 'Burg."

"I'll watch out for them. You are encouraging your friends to fly just as you're going to go fly yourself. You're an amazing woman and I am so very proud of you, Stephanie. Now you better be on your way before your false trail shows up. She doesn't need to see you or Shadow here." Frank gave his baby girl one last hug before she climbed into the back of the other cab and laid down in the seat.

Shadow Cat turned to him. "I will watch out for her and get her away safe and sound. She's in good hands, Night Fox."

Frank only nodded unable to speak around the knot in his throat. He watched as the other cab pulled out driving off out of sight, briefly wondering when he would see his baby again.

The big bay door had just closed when the small entrance door in the back of the garage opened and in walked a young woman that was the daughter of one of his Newark VFW buddies. She was happy to be getting paid to take a weeklong vacation in Vermont. She was dressed similarly to what his Pumpkin had been and her build was similar, but her hair wasn't. He gave her the wig which she took to the restroom to put on. She had a duplicate rolling bag to match Steph's as well as a matching purse. They tucked the bag with all the trackers into the suitcase and Frank handed her tickets and ID that had his daughter's name on them, but a picture of the girl made up to look like Stephanie. The decoy would burn anything she had with Stephanie's name on it once she arrived at his cousin's home and travel back from Vermont as herself. His cousin would keep the bag of trackers in his car so it would look like Steph was going back and forth to work at his firm and running around the area. Frank knew in time the men at Rangeman and maybe even Morelli would want to check on Stephanie closer, but by that time her trail would be cold and his baby would be gone with the wind.

Steph fell asleep while lying in the back of the cab and wasn't sure where they were when Shadow pulled into the underground garage of an old warehouse building where they changed vehicles to an older green SUV. Shadow Cat didn't talk much, but handed her a sack lunch with a club sandwich, chips, an apple, and a candy bar. He also gave her a soda and a bottle of water. They ate quietly together, both finishing up about the same time. Steph drank the soda saving the water for the trip.

"There is a bathroom there for you to use." Shadow pointed to the women's room on the far wall. He walked with her and disappeared into the men's room as she entered the women's.

When Steph exited the bathroom she saw that Shadow was back at the vehicles and had changed his shirt and hat. "Dad said you were pretty quiet. I bet that helps with all the Shadow Cat stuff."

The older man's eyes lit up. "I don't often talk a lot to people I don't know well, but my family thinks I do okay. From what I remember your Dad can be pretty quiet sometimes too."

"Yeah, like when my Mom is in one of her moods. It is best to either not be there or to just be quiet and keep your head down. Dad is an expert at both of those. But when it is just us he does alright like I am sure you do with your kids. So what's next?"

"You now give me everything you have in your bags that refers to you as Stephanie Plum. It shouldn't be much, your Dad told you to put that stuff in storage if you wanted to keep it."

"I did and all the other stuff with my name on it, like old bills and check books, and cancelled credit cards we tossed into the furnace at a funeral home and cremated it. I only have my driver's license and passport on me now and that was only for emergencies so I wouldn't be without some sort of ID if I needed it."

"Well it's time to destroy those as well." He pulled out a very sharp knife and began shredding the unused passport and her driver's license before he completely drenched them in lighter fluid and incinerated them right there on the concrete in the old parking garage. He stomped on the ashes breaking them up into fine bits before picking them up and tossing them into the light breeze that was sweeping through the garage. After that he pulled out a new California driver's license and passport.

The picture was her, the hair was lighter with blond and red highlights. Not a bad look for her. The name made her smile. Mica Stevi Constantine.

"Your Dad said that you had a close friend in college that called you Stevi so it wouldn't be too foreign for you and Constantine was your Great Grandpa Plum's brother. Your Dad said that you liked to hear stories about him and his world travels when you were a little girl, and Mica was the name of his true love and partner who he travelled the world over with. They lived how they wanted and didn't care what anyone said. Your Dad picked the name and said it was one that suited you very well. I have to agree."

Her smile grew and her eyes misted. "It is a grand name and I love it. I just may keep it when all is said and done." She remembered how much she loved when Jaq had called her Stevi.

"You are going to have to lay down some more for this next part of the journey, the very back is heavily tinted and I put a pad and sleeping bag down for you with several pillows and there is an Kindle for you to use to read, listen to music, play games, or watch movies. Just stay away from any other internet. Only use the accounts already set up on the device."

Mica, a.k.a. Stephanie, nodded and climbed into the back of the SUV and got comfortable for the next leg of her journey.

The only stops that were made were in out of the way places and only when fuel and a bathroom was needed. Shadow Cat had a knack for finding places with outdoor restrooms and no one ever saw Mica. She went to the restroom and Shadow would hand her food and drink to eat on their way. Mica slept some and often wished she could watch the country side go by, but the risk wasn't really worth it. It would be stupid to ruin everything now after all she had been through to disappear. She did take the time she was given to finally begin reading the Harry Potter books. She had seen the movies at Mary Lou's with her and her kids and had liked them, but the books were so much better, they really drew her in. Reading and sleeping really helped the time fly by.

Mica had fallen asleep and was startled awake when the SUV slowed and turned off on a bumpy gravel road. They travelled for about twenty minutes when the vehicle slowed again and turned into a drive. Mica stayed low.

"Stay where you are until I pull into the garage. These people are friends and are valuable and trustworthy people in my network. Don't tell them anything about your history, your future, or your name. They will call you Jane as they do any females I bring her. Mother is going to help you get your hair lightened and make it look more like your new passport and ID, she is really good with hair. Tell her what you want your hair to look like and she will do it."

Once the garage door was closed Mica sat up gratefully. She never thought she would be one to feel like she had too much rest, but she certainly did at that moment. A headache was building in the back of her skull from lying down so much. Shadow opened the back hatch and she climbed out feeling stiff and sore. Standing and stretching had never felt so good.

"Please tell me I don't have to climb back in there for a few hours. I have a headache from lying down so much and a crick in my neck." Mica rubbed her neck as she moved away from the SUV.

Shadow Cat chuckled. "We will be here overnight and leave early in the morning. Mother will take care of your hair for you after you shower and eat." Shadow grabbed her bag out of the SUV and led the way into the house.

Inside was a man about Shadow's age in a pair of overalls and a John Deere cap sitting at the kitchen table and a plump salt-n-pepper haired woman was placing a big platter of fried chicken, and bowls of corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and homemade biscuits on the kitchen table.

Mica blushed as her stomach let out a roar at the amazing smells in the kitchen. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten." She smiled.

The woman smiled at her walking right up to her while she wiped her hand on a dish towel before offering her hand. "Well you arrived just in time then. You can call me Mother and my husband there is Father. We will call you Jane. Why don't you go wash up while I finish putting dinner on the table? I have iced sweet tea, fresh lemonade, milk, orange juice, or water. Which would you like to drink with dinner?"

"Iced sweet tea sounds great. Thank you."

"You're very welcome dear. Now Shadow will show you where you can wash-up, but don't take too long or these men might have it gone before you get back." Mother teased before turning back to the kitchen.

Shadow Cat showed her where she would be sleeping and put her bag on the bed and pointed across the hall to the bathroom. "You freshen up in there and I will meet you in the kitchen."

Mica quickly used the restroom and washed her hands. She nearly shrieked when she saw her wild hair in the mirror. She went back across the hall and using the mirror in the bedroom brushed her hair as best she could and put it up into a pony tail to bring it into some kind of order before following her nose back into the kitchen.

As Mica ate she fought to keep the noises that she usually made during a meal at bay. She felt that was something that she needed to learn to control. A few still escaped, but not near as many as usual. The conversation revolved around current events and sports and was relaxed. Mica helped Mother clean up the kitchen and the men headed out the door to transfer things to a new vehicle for the next day.

After the kitchen was cleaned up Mother took Mica to a little salon room attached to the house on the other side of the garage. The TV was on some reality show that Mica had never seen before and Mother filled her in on the show as they transformed Stephanie into Mica to match her new identity.

Mica enjoyed sleeping in a bed that night and the large home cooked breakfast she assisted Mother with the next morning. Mother was a much better teacher in the kitchen than Helen had ever been, at least where Mica was concerned.

It was still dark out when Shadow pulled out of the barn and back out onto the road in what Father had called a Sprinter van camper. It was like a mini RV inside. The rest of the trip was much more comfortable although Mica still had to remain in the vehicle even when they stopped for rest along the way. Their trip to California was a meandering one that took the duo days longer than it should and was way out of their way before they finally made it to their final destination.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Thanks for reading and to all of those who took the time to leave a review. I appreciate it greatly. I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Steph/OC  
Rating: T for now, but possibly M in the future

…**..**

Chapter 5

Mica looked around with wide eyes as the van pulled through the heavy gates of an enormous estate outside of San Francisco. This was the home of Black Hawk. The place looked like a grand Italian villa. A tall slimly built man with salt and pepper hair about her father's age greeted them in the foyer of the home. He shook Shadow Cat's hand and patted him on the back with the other in the typical man hug thing.

"It has been too long old man." Black Hawk said. "I hope your trip went well, Shad."

"It went good and I had a very pleasant companion." Shadow Cat turned to Mica. "I would like you to meet Fox's youngest, now known as Mica Stevi Constantine."

The tall man smiled down on her. "I have heard much about you from Fox and you sure have grown up into a beautiful young woman." He shook Mica's hand as well. "It is good to have you here Mica. I haven't seen you since you were maybe four years old and wearing a Wonder Woman t-shirt."

Mica laughed. "I still wear Wonder Woman t-shirts. It is good to meet you. I admit I don't really remember you guys too well. Although I do look forward to getting to know you both. I really appreciate you helping me the way you are."

"We take care of our own, little one." Hawk led them into a living area full of comfortable seating and a fireplace. "The four of us saw something special in you even then, Mica. Those big blue eyes of yours missed little and shown with daring and intelligence."

Mica blushed at the words. She spent a week at Hawk's estate and got to meet his four sons who were all older than her, but not his daughter who was the twin to the youngest son. The young men had all followed in their father's footsteps and spent some time in the service before joining the family business which was a company similar to Rangeman except much larger and international. What surprised Mica was the fact that her father was a secret partner in the business. Apparently, her dad was good at information gathering and analysis. She also found out that not even her mother knew that Frank was part of the business or what his true worth was. Mica thought that was a good thing because if Helen knew she would be even more stuck up and unbearable. Mica often wondered why her dad stayed with her mom. They hadn't been very lovey dovey with each other since Steph was young. Also, Helen wasn't a very nice woman and her dad was a great man. Mica wished for something better for her dad than how his wife treated him.

Hawk and Shadow talked with her about maybe working for Four Horsemen International, their security firm, after she was done with all of her training. They said she didn't have to, but to keep in mind they were an option. Shadow had a few sons that worked for the company as well. Seemed that only Fox had all daughters and Hawk only the one, who was working on becoming a doctor. She found out Coyote and his wife had had no children. Coyote was also a secret partner in the business. Shadow Cat, Night Fox, Coyote, and Black Hawk were the original four horsemen of Four Horsemen International. After a week spent getting what she needed ready for her training and getting a special laptop and cell that she could contact her friends and family with and it all be routed through Vermont, Mica boarded a plane to Europe. The next time she stepped on American soil she would be a highly trained security specialist.

…..

The next 18 months Mica spent working her ass off going through programs equivalent to basic, Ranger, Seal, and Delta Force training. She was also trained by instructors from other Special Forces groups from around the world. Among her additional instructors were former British SAS, Israeli Shayetet 13, German GSG9, Polish GROM, French Army Special Forces Brigade, Austria Eko Cobra, Pakistan Special Service Group, Russian Spetsnaz, and other highly trained groups. Mica also sought out additional training in electronics and computers and medical tech, as well as extra training to become an explosives expert and a sniper. She received basic training in those things during her initial 18 months, but also went to additional specialized training and schools for those skills. She took the opportunity of learning as many languages fluently as she could as well. It helped having so many people from around the world surrounding her.

During her time away she had kept up calls, texts, and emails to her friends in Trenton, but none knew what she had really been doing or where she was. Mica was able to hold off Rangeman for 6 months before Lester and Bobby dropped by Vermont to see Steph and found out she wasn't there. They had tried to track her for another 6 months even with Steph telling them not to. They finally gave up when Steph had told them that if they didn't stop she would cease all contact with them if they could not abide by her wishes and let her truly go her own way.

Ranger had come back two months after Rangeman had finally given up looking and from what Mica heard he had been pissed and had attempted to find her himself, but when he couldn't find her and his men wouldn't help him, along with Steph calling him personally and telling him that she would cut him completely out of her life if he didn't let it go, Ranger finally relented. Steph told him to move on with his life because she would never be back in Trenton for anything more than a visit and that she was very happy with the direction her life was taking. Reluctantly he agreed, but said he would always be there for her if she needed him.

It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when Ranger and his men stopped looking for her. She had left Stephanie completely behind and fully became Mica Stevi Constantine.

During the first two years that Mica spent in Europe she also spent time doing a little work for FHI (Four Horsemen International) offices throughout Europe. Mica spent another 18 months working up the ranks within the European branches of FHI as well as going on contract missions for governments, corporations, and well off individuals. Mica Constantine a.k.a. Phoenix, had become a highly respected name in the security world as well as the business world.

Coyote who was a full blooded Native American had come over to supervise Mica's training and give her some special individual training that was sacred to his people. Coyote and Mica had become close and he had performed a special ritual that claimed her as his spirit daughter. He also claimed her as his Heir just as her father Night Fox had. That put Mica in a position to someday own the majority of FHI.

After three and a half years away Mica finally arrived back on American soil. FHI's jet landed at a private airport in upstate California and took Mica to Hawk's family Estate. Mica was happy to see her father there along with Coyote, Hawk, Shadow, and their sons, all of whom had become like family to her over the last few years. Mica hugged her dad tight. The two stayed holding tight to one another for long moments simply absorbing the comfort of once again being together.

Frank pulled away and looked at his daughter. The Stephanie he said goodbye to almost four years before was gone except for the love and smile in her blue eyes. Mica was more confident and it showed in the way she carried herself. The woman who had stepped out of the vehicle in front of the house was obviously beautiful, confident, graceful, powerful, intelligent, and dangerous. His little girl had become an amazingly powerful woman. He was so proud of her. She had received more training than anyone else in all of FHI and from the videos he had seen he bet she could even beat Ranger on the mats. Looking at Mica and the sons of his brothers he knew that the future of FHI was in excellent hands.

…..

The following day the four elder men called a meeting bringing in their six sons and Mica.

Hawk, real name Thomas Stewart, stood at the head of the table. "The reason we have called you all in today is because my brothers and I have been discussing the future of the company. I have spoken to all of you individually over the past several months. We have made some decisions in regards to the future leadership of this company. After talking with you all we feel we know what you are all interested in and where your strengths lie. My eldest son Tobias will be named as Corporate President of our United States holdings, my next eldest son Patrick will become Corporate Vice President under Tobias. Lane Carlton, Shadow or Charley's, oldest will become the Chief Director of our Canadian divisions under the Corporate President of all of our International holdings. Charley's youngest Daniel, who prefers to stay close to his family and not have the headache of overseeing more than one branch of FHI will become the COO of FHI Chicago where he lives. My third son Neal, who enjoys the technical side of the business, will become our CIO for FHI. My youngest son Jordan, will become Corporate Vice President of our International holdings. Last, but in no way least, we name Mica as Corporate President of our International holdings. The contracts are in front of you. Please read over them and sign if you agree to the terms and talk with us if there is something you see that needs changing."

Thomas sat and smirked at the stunned faces of his and his brother's children. His brothers also had smirking faces as they watched the younger generation absorb what they had just been told.

Frank smiled over at his good friend Coyote, whose real name was Mikasi Hunter, Mikasi meaning Coyote to the Ohama Indians. Frank and Mikasi were both proud of all of them, but most of all the woman that they both called daughter.

It took some discussion and a few changes, but finally everyone had signed their new contracts. Thomas stood once more. "As you know I stand as the President or CEO over all of FHI with a secret Board of Directors working with me. That Board consists of Frank, Mikasi, and Charley. We have discussed many times about who we thought would one day take over my position and we have also talked with most of you about it. There is really only two of you who we feel could easily handle the position, but one of you out right told me that you didn't want my position and would refuse if offered. That showed us that there really is only one of you who could truly handle the position. We asked most of your opinions on the subject and you all came back with the same answer. So this person will be asked to sign an additional contract for the new position of Vice President or COO of FHI and I will begin grooming that person to take over for me in a few years when I retire and join the secret Board of Directors." He picked up another contract that was lying in front of him and tossed it down in front of Mica. They all laughed at the stunned expression on her face.

"Me?" Mica asked once she picked her jaw up off the table.

"Yes, you. Mica you are the most highly trained operative in all of FHI, you have doctorates in Business and Finance and a masters in computer engineering, you speak more languages than I can count, you have a natural way with people, and a natural leadership ability as well. You are the unanimous choice, agreed upon by everyone in this room. Tobias, Patrick, Lane, Daniel, Neal, and Jordan will all join the secret Board as will my daughter, Lyn." Valerie had recently opted out of being on the secret board having no interest or head for big business, she had taken a large settlement payment and stock options instead. "Frank, Mikasi, Charley, and I have raised our children to be the future of this company and even though Lyn has chosen to become a doctor she still deserves a say and she can be a real help with keeping the health and medical parts of FHI up to date. If she wanted to work here she would make a great CMO. However, Lyn has recently finished her fellowship in internal medicine with sub-specialty in cardiology and accepted a position at UCSF Medical Center. I spoke with her about it and she agrees to join the secret Board and that she will review our medical programs for taking care of our employees. I would love to get her to tour some of our on-site facilities, but that will have to be as time allows. Even though Mica and Lyn haven't met I did print out a resume so to speak of Mica's qualifications and experience and told Lyn a little about Mica and she agrees that Mica seemed to be an excellent choice. Now Mica," He turned back to the only woman in the room. "We really want you to sign that contract as well. You will be great someday soon as the leader of the entire company both in the states and abroad."

The others around the table also added their encouraging words and sincere wishes. After carefully reading over the contract Mica signed it as well.

…..

That night alone in her room Mica once again laid in her thinking position staring at the ceiling her thoughts turning to how much her world had changed since she left Trenton. She was now in a place she was happy to be. She was flying high and enjoying it. Mica thought about her sister Val, and her friends Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie who were flying in their own way now as well. With a little financial help from their old friend, the four women had opened a beauty salon and spa called Bombshell's, in honor of the one who had helped them so much. The place was doing great and Mica had even helped out with her lawyer brother-in-law. He might suck as a criminal lawyer, but he was a whiz with contracts. She helped get him a position with one of FHI's non-security holdings working with contracts. The growing Kloughn family was doing well and Mica even helped get Val and Mary Lou's kids into private schools. Val was her sister by blood, but Mary Lou was a sister as well and she wanted her nieces and nephews to get the best education they could get and to be influenced as little as possible by the 'Burg. The four business women had recently moved to a better more upper middle class neighborhood around Trenton and Mica couldn't be happier about it, although Val said Helen had thrown a fit. It seemed owning and operating her own successful business really helped Val when it came to standing up to Helen.

Mica had helped set up overseas vacations for her friends, and Val over the last few years. Val had even brought Grandma Mazur with her. They all still knew her as Stephanie and she would put a quick rinse in her hair when she saw them to make herself look more like what they knew of her. She had enjoyed the visits and had taken the opportunity during each of their visits to sit down and share with them a secret about herself she had carried since she was a teenager. Though she didn't have anyone in her life and had been too busy to even think about it Mica was always open about her true preferences now and she wouldn't let anyone pressure her into things she didn't want again. Lula and Connie had been the most surprised when she told them, but they got used to it. She had shared with Mary Lou when they were teens. Val wasn't really too surprised and said she had suspected it, but had never mentioned it since Steph hadn't.

Mica knew that someday she would have to go back for a visit to Trenton, but the time wasn't yet. Mica still had much to do and two new contracts to fulfill. She fell into a dreamless sleep with all of those thoughts running through her head.

SP/SP/SP/SP/SP

**It's been a while, I hope you enjoyed this update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Stephanie/OC  
Rating: T

**Again for those who haven't figured it out yet this story contains a F/F romantic relationship. If this is not your cup of tea then move on and read a different story and for all those of you that aren't bothered by it please continue reading and I hope you like my story so far. Now on with the show…**

…**..**

Chapter 6

Mica found herself a nice home not too far from the Stewart Estate. It wasn't too long of a drive to get to the corporate office. Mica still worked in the field when she could and that is what found her leading in the apprehension of a federal fugitive who was now believed to be helping a terrorist group. The team led by Mica was going to run a variance of a distraction job. Mica needed to get the man to leave a hospital where he was visiting someone. They didn't want to put anyone at the hospital in danger and they needed to control the man's exit from the building.

Mica was in the lobby near the entrance in a sexy, slutty, yet classier outfit than she would normally wear if her team was picking up their fugitive at bar, with a tiny receiver in her ear and a tiny mic fixed into her bra. Her light brown hair with blond and red highlights was flowing free around her shoulders and upper back. Her skirt showed off her long legs and her killer heels made them look like they went on for miles. Mica was standing near the elevator talking with one of the members of her team when a blond woman a few inches shorter than she bumped into her while searching for something in her purse.

"Oh! I am so sorry." The woman looked up and both women froze as recognition hit. "Stevi? Is it really you?"

"Yeah Jaq, it's really me." Mica smiled as did Jaq and the women shared a tight hug. "You look great Jaq. I see you got your dream and are a doctor now." She indicated the tag on Jaq's suit jacket. "I never doubted that you would make it."

"Yes I did. And speaking of looking great, you look magnificent Stevi. What brings you here, are you visiting a friend?" The women seemed totally lost in each other.

"No, I am here working." Before Mica could say more the bud in her ear came to life informing her that their target was heading inside. Mica looked at the guy next to her. "Take Jaq and move over into the corner out of the way. Look like you are talking and act like you don't know me." Mica looked over at Jaq. "Jaq will you please stick with this guy a moment. I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong. He can fill you in on some of what is going on and I can tell you more when it is over."

The blond woman reluctantly nodded and followed the young man to the corner.

Mica opened up a bottle of water that she had been holding and headed toward her target.

Jaq and the young man watched in a sideways manner as they talked. "What is going on?"

"The boss is going to take down a federal fugitive and suspected terrorist. She is the best there is. I have really learned a lot from her."

Jaq was surprised. Was her old girlfriend a cop or something or a federal agent? That was not something she had ever thought Stevi would have been interested in. She assumed she would be working in the business or finance world. The two watched as Stevi crashed into the man pulling off a very believable ditzy routine after she had doused herself and the man in water. She convinced the man to leave with her to go to her apartment down the street to clean up and it was obvious the man thought he was going to be getting a lot closer to Stevi when they got there. Once out the doors and sufficiently away from the building armed men and women in dark blue fatigues and bulletproof vests converged on the couple. The man tried to use Mica as a hostage, but before he knew what hit him he was down on the ground and cuffed by his supposed hostage. Mica had moved so quickly it had been hard to follow her actions. She stood up and began giving orders and soon the fugitive was loaded up and on his way to federal custody.

A team member handed Mica a small bag which held her own dark blue cargos and t-shirt. Heading inside Mica smiled at Jaq. "Thanks for hanging back like that. I'm glad things turned out okay, but sometimes they give you trouble and things can go to hell in a hand basket in a heartbeat." She turned to the young man beside Jaq. "Thanks Eric for watching out for her. Why don't you head back with Brad and his partner?" She touched her ear. "You hear that Brad? Don't leave without Eric. I have my car here and will be back at the office later to debrief. You guys get your reports filled out for review."

Eric nodded. "You were great Mica, the man never knew what hit him."

Jaq looked at Eric. "Mica?"

Eric looked puzzled. "Mica Constantine or better known as Phoenix in the security world." He turned to Mica. "I will see you later, boss." The young man hurried off.

"You're Mica Constantine the woman my father talks about all the time?" The blond looked shocked.

"Your dad? Who is your dad? You never told me your parent's names, just that you used your mother's maiden name because your dad was some powerful guy and you wanted to be separate from all of that."

"My dad is Thomas Stewart."

"Black Hawk is your dad? You're his daughter Lyn that he talks about so often?"

Jaq smiled. "That's me. Everyone has always called me Lyn. You are the only one who ever called me Jaq."

Mica was silent for a moment as she thought. "They totally set us up to be friends at Princeton. My dad is one of the secret partners of the Four Horsemen. My dad, your dad, and two others have been like brothers since their days in basic training in the army."

Jaq laughed. "They did didn't they. I bet our dads were surprised when they found out we were both lesbians and ended up girlfriends."

Mica laughed too. "Probably so." She pulled her wet shirt away from her chest. "Hey I need to run into the bathroom and change out of these wet things."

Jaq grabbed her hand and pulled Mica toward the elevator. "You can change in my office and we can talk. You can tell me why you are called Mica Stevi Constantine now and not Stephanie Michelle Plum. I have a little over an hour before my shift starts."

Mica followed the blonde into the elevator and up to her small office. Jaq offered to wait out in the hall, but Mica told her not to worry about it. "You are a doctor after all and you have seen me in much less than my undies before." Mica teased.

Jaq sat at her desk and attempted to look through the charts that had been left on it while Mica stripped down to boy shorts and bra. Jaq tried not to drool over the amazing body of the incredibly fit woman. She saw a few scars that Stevi had not had before, but all in all she thought her old college girlfriend was even more gorgeous now than she had been at nineteen. The form fitting short t-shirt barely met the waist band of the dark blue cargos that hugged the brunette's ass and hips. Jaq was able to get her wayward lust under some semblance of control while Stevi bent to put on her socks and boots. When Stevi stood fully dressed and began folding her wet clothes and putting them in the bag Jaq's hormones woke up again. The woman in front of her was not a fresh faced innocent any longer, but a powerful and dangerous amazon queen. Jaq was putting everything that her father and brothers had said about Mica together with everything she had read on the woman's resume along with everything she had seen of her that day and found that her ex-girlfriend had become an even more amazing woman than she thought she would.

During Jaq's musings Mica was doing some of her own. She found Dr. Jaq even more attractive than her college love Jaq. Her body was a little more filled out as Jaq was a late bloomer and Mica liked it a lot. Her nice suit was cut to accentuate her body and carry off a sophisticated style that suited Jaq very well. Her Jaq was no longer a wide eyed dreamer, but a highly respected doctor and an absolute goddess.

Mica sat once her bag was repacked and the women talked a little about themselves and their current lives until it was time for Jaq to go to work and they agreed to get together the following afternoon to talk and catch a bite to eat. The duo hugged once more near the elevator that would take Mica back down to the lobby.

"It was really great seeing you again, Jaq. I look forward to catching up tomorrow. I'll pick you up here tomorrow afternoon."

"I look forward to it and it has been great seeing you again too. Take care out there and try not to get shot."

Mica laughed at the irony. "I will and you try not to go too crazy." Mica kissed Jaq on the cheek before stepping onto the elevator and giving a little wave as the doors closed.

"Who the hell was that absolutely gorgeous woman? And how do you know her? Are you dating because if you're not, I am going after her? Is she single?"

Jaq turned with a laugh to her short dark haired friend and fellow doctor. "Lilly did you breath at all during all of that?"

Lilly laughed too. "I don't think so, but my breath was already gone from checking out the sexy badass you were standing with."

"I am not dating her although we dated in college. Actually we lived together in college. That is Mica Constantine, the woman I told you about that will be taking over for my dad someday at FHI. She is the new second in command at the company. She is single and I am meeting her tomorrow to catch up and have dinner with her." She smirked as her friends eyes widened.

"I thought you said your college sweetie's name was Stevi?"

"That is Mica's middle name. I called her Stevi and she called me Jaq."

"Oh, how cute. So are you going to see if some of that old spark is still there?"

"Spark? From what I have been experiencing since I ran into her again down in the lobby, the spark is still there and has turned into an inferno. I have felt like I have been on fire since I looked up into her gorgeous blue eyes. When she changed clothes in my office earlier I had to fight not to jump over my desk and ravish her on the floor."

"Hold up! She changed clothes in your office while you were in there with her?" Lilly began fanning herself. "Tell me, is she as hot under those clothes as I think she is?"

Jaq began fanning herself too. "Hotter. She is all fit and has just the right amount of muscle tone and after I saw her take down a guy outside the building earlier, I know she knows how to take care of herself. Stevi really is a badass." At Lilly questioning face Jaq explained about how she ran into Stevi as they began doing their rounds.

Mica thought about contacting her dad and finding out why he never told her who Jaq was, but decided against it. She wanted to keep her reconnection with her first love to herself for a while longer. The powerful woman knew it wouldn't be long before Eric talked and it would get back to the others and it was found out that Mica and Lyn knew each other and she was sure Hawk would talk and share just how well they had known one another in college.

The following day Mica pulled her cobalt blue Aston Martin DBS Coupe into the parking area near the door she saw Jaq stepping out of.

"I love this car Stevi. It suits you. The color matches your eyes." The blonde leaned over giving the caramel brunette a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nice being able to have these types of cars now. A few years ago before I left Trenton I drove nothing but awful POS cars because they had a tendency to get blown up a lot." She laughed as the blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. That started a conversation on what all had gone on in her life since she left Princeton and how she came to California with a new name and a new goal in life. Mica also found out what all had gone on in Jaq's life since they had parted nearly ten years earlier.

They had both dated, but nothing serious. Although Jaq hadn't went out with any guys because her family was supportive of her lifestyle and she lived in a much more open city. Jaq had been completely focused on her career. Mica shared how no one ever had felt right and then she too had been too focused on school or work to really be interested in a relationship even after she came to California. Mica even had Jaq pull up Bombshell Bounty Hunter on her iPad, the older woman couldn't believe all that her ex had been through in her home town.

"The thing is that the reporter used me to make a name for himself and embellished the stories to make me look like a fool when usually it really wasn't my fault at all and once my name got in the papers and on TV so often people went out of their way to destroy my cars and even my apartment so they too could be part of the next Bombshell Bounty Hunter story. I finally became totally fed up with the 'Burg and my mother and even the constant monitoring from Rangeman. I escaped and made a new life for myself with the help of my dad and his brothers. I am Mica Stevi Constantine now. Stephanie Michelle Plum no longer exists and I have already put things in the works for that person to slowly be erased from all databases. Even the Bombshell stuff will disappear. I have people who have already started destroying all of the hard copies of that stuff they can get their hands on. I have been erasing Stephanie Plum slowly so I wouldn't bring attention to the disappearance too quickly." Mica explained as they ate at a nice restaurant offering a more private dining experience.

"Wow! It seems you stumbled into a life that suited you well and one you did well at even without training, but one you are now the best at with the training. I'm really glad we ran into each other at the hospital. It has been great seeing you again and I want to continue seeing you and getting to know the Stevi you are now." Jaq's hand covered Mica's on the table.

"I would like that and I too want to get to know you Jaq as you are now." Mica laced her fingers with the blonde she felt such a strong connection too. The attraction she used to feel for Jaq was even stronger now and Mica looked forward to seeing where their relationship would take them.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Finally a long awaited update. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Until Next Time…Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Stephanie/ OFC  
Rating: M for this chapter.

**A bit of sexy goodness in this chapter so I bumped the rating up for it to M.**

…**..**

Chapter 7

6 months later found Jaq moving into Mica's house not too far from her family's estate. Both of the women's fathers, their uncles, and their families were all happy for the couple. They saw how perfect the two were together and how much the couple truly loved one another. Mica did however have to travel a lot being the President of FHI's international holdings and also VP of the whole entire company and that was often difficult for the lovebirds in the beginning.

Jaq ended up enjoying the position of Chief Medical Officer within the company and often travelled with Mica. The doctor also would volunteer her medical services to those in need wherever the duo roamed together. On their one year anniversary of meeting once again Mica and Jaq had a quiet wedding ceremony in Toronto during their visit to the corporate headquarters of the region.

The night of their ceremony after a small dinner with Lane Carlton and his family Mica carried her wife over the threshold into their penthouse suite at the exclusive hotel they had been staying at. "I can't wait to make love to my most beautiful wife." Mica breathed against Jaq's ear as she carried the blonde non-stop into the large bedroom setting her down on the edge of the king size bed kissing the other woman deeply letting all the love she felt flow through where their lips and tongues met and dueled. "I love you with all that I am, Jaq and I always will." The warrior woman promised low between kisses as her hands were busy undoing the lovely dress her new wife was wearing.

"I love you too Mica. You are my soulmate. The love of my life. My first and only love." Jaq too was ravenous to make love to her new bride and her hands were busy removing the Armani tux the taller woman had worn for their ceremony. Mica had looked absolutely devilishly sexy in it, but would look even sexier out of it in the doctor's opinion.

Once they were both naked Mica picked Jaq up as she climbed up on the bed and carried the woman she loved to the middle of the large bed pressing her body intimately into her wife's causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"God you feel amazing Jaq." Mica kissed the blonde for long minutes before working her way down her love's neck, along her collar bone, and down her chest to the full breasts that were larger than her own. Jaq had ultra-sensitive breasts and nipples and Mica loved to drive her woman wild with long loving sessions of nothing but making love to the delicious mounds with her mouth and hands. She had Jaq begging by the time she slid two long fingers deep inside the drenching hot depths of her wife. It only took a few strokes as Mica's mouth continued to devour her breasts for Jaq to scream her wife's name to the heavens as she came apart that first time soon followed by a second and third time.

The blonde pulled Mica up by her hair when she couldn't take the sweet torture anymore. "You Mica Stevi Constantine are the most amazing lover ever and now you're all mine for the rest of our lives. I am one lucky woman. I love you so much." The doc pulled the brunette close taking her mouth in a ravishing kiss thrilled at the taste of herself on her lover's lips and tongue. Jaq also loved the feel of Mica uncontrollably grinding her scalding heat into her own. She spread her legs farther still too weak to roll Mica over and take her like she wanted. "Keep grinding into me sweetheart, I can feel your need. I want you to keep your eyes open and looking into mine as you cum against me." The blonde's hands moved down to cup her wife's firm ass pulling her more tightly into her as the strokes became more erratic as Mica traveled closer to climax.

"I love you! I love you!" Was constantly being chanted as Mica lost herself in her wife and finally screamed out her name as she crested splashing her spent passion against her love's engorged heat. Mica came again as she felt a knowing finger brushing against her dark entrance something she thought she would never be interested in, but Mica found that she really enjoyed that type of play with the woman she loved and completely trusted. There wasn't much she wouldn't try with Jaq. Mica fell limply against her lover breathing deeply as her face was buried in Jaq's neck taking in much needed oxygen along with the intoxicating scent that was her loving wife. "You are so incredible, babe. I am so glad you agreed to become my wife and are now mine for all eternity as I am yours." Mica huffed out as she was catching her breath.

Jaq had recovered enough that she flipped them over grinning. "You too are incredible and I am in no way done with you yet. It's a good thing you are in such good shape because I don't think you are going to be getting a respite from the passionate action in this bed anytime soon." She bit into Mica's neck sucking on the area that she knew drove her lover wild loving the feel of her love's nails biting into her back as Mica moaned for her.

"I am all yours, but remember I give as well as I get." Mica moaned again as her wife played her body to perfection as only she could.

"I know sweetheart and I really love that about you." Jaq's mouth was soon too busy for more talking.

The two spent four days straight in bed only breaking for catnaps, shared passionate showers, and refueling delivered by room service. The only reason they called an end to the love fest was because they had to catch a plane to Paris where they would continue their honeymoon for another couple of weeks.

Their families were a little upset that they had not been at the wedding, but understood the couple's want for a small intimate affair, but they had thrown the newlyweds quite a party when the duo returned to San Francisco. Mica's dad and Grandma came to the party and Mica called and told Mary Lou, Val, Connie, and Lula that she was now happily married and had a small ceremony that was just two witnesses and the woman who performed the marriage. The brunette shared about their honeymoon in Paris and regretted that she couldn't risk sending pictures just yet, but she believed that she would soon be heading back to the Trenton area for a visit. It was past time she did so.

Eight months after their wedding Thomas Stewart retired turning over the whole of FHI to the new President and CEO Mica S. Constantine. Her wife Dr. Jacquelyn Stewart-Constantine was very proud and showed it enthusiastically once they were alone in their home that night.

The next year was incredibly busy, but soon slowed as Mica got into the flow of things and everything and everyone in the company had settled down to her leadership. The company was also growing FHI was about to acquire two new major security holdings. One in Atlanta and one in Boston their bids had been accepted and Jaq's oldest brother who was President of their US holdings had oversaw the deal after he and Mica went through everything about the two locations with fine tooth combs. Mica let Tobias and Patrick do all the onsite tours and meetings because they were Rangeman companies. It seemed that Ranger Manoso was downsizing to concentrate on his businesses in Trenton, NYC, and Miami. She also heard that he was retiring from doing individual missions and was only going on group missions of his choosing with his team and they were limited to four short missions a year for the next two years and then he and his team would be out of the black-ops contract work all together.

Mica, AKA Phoenix, had never signed a contract, she worked on a case by case bases and had not taken on any in the field cases for the government herself since she had married and taken over the company. She did however train men and women and had teams she was in-charge of all over the world who worked for FHI and she also did consultant work.

It seemed it was finally time for Mica to go back to Trenton. She didn't have to be there when the final papers were signed for the purchase of the two security company locations and she would let her brothers-in-law take care of that, but she had been working on an international sting operation and they needed additional teams in Jersey, Miami, and New York and The General wanted to use Ranger's teams for those three locations like they were using other expert teams in other areas where FHI didn't already have teams or enough to cover. The operation was the biggest of its kind to ever be performed and the final takedowns would all need to happen swiftly and simultaneously.

Mica had heard from a smiling Coyote that Ranger had not been happy when he had been passed over for the leadership position that would oversee all of the teams and the operation when it started. Though she hadn't been aware of it Mica had been chosen over Ranger several times since she had become fully trained and it was a serious blow to the dangerous man's ego and pride. Mica knew she had surpassed her first mentor in the security world long ago and didn't know how that mentor was going to take it when he found out.

Jaq was excited about getting to meet the women she had talked on the phone with and shared texts and emails with. That was how she had become close to Mica's Jersey family. Although no one except for maybe Grandma Mazur was looking forward to the confrontation with Mica's mom.

…..

In Trenton a dark blue Mercedes pulled up to the covered entrance of Bombshell's Salon and Day Spa. The owners were excited to find out who the wealthy woman was who had reserved their whole place for the day. They were told that due to security issues that no one was to be there except for the four owners themselves. The four women watched as a large man got out of the front seat of the car and opened the backdoor helping out a woman who wore a long black leather coat with a hood that was up and dark sunglasses, that lady in black turned and helped out a gorgeous blonde female who was a few inches shorter than the first woman. She wore a beautiful long brown leather coat, but hadn't pulled up her hood. Just looking at the duo you could see money and elegance dripping from the two ladies, but not in a pretentious sort of way. There was nothing gaudy or overdone about either woman.

The woman in the black coat opened the door for the blonde ushering her in with a hand on her lower back as the man climbed back into the car.

"Welcome to Bombshell's." Valerie greeted the elegant and beautiful blonde as the other woman helped her off with her brown coat hanging it by the door.

"Thank you. I have heard wonderful things about this place from my grandmother-in-law. You must be Valerie." Jaq looked at the other ladies and easily put the names she knew to each woman. "And you must be Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou." She pointed to each in turn. "Did I get it right?" Her smile lit up the room.

"You sure did. Now who would be your granny-in-law?" Lula asked as she eyed the woman up and down.

"That would be Edna Mazur." The blonde winked and grinned.

The four salon owners stood shocked before turning as the woman with light brown curly hair shot through generously with blonde and red highlights turned to face them after hanging up her own coat. "Surprise!"

The squeals and screams were loud as the women charged their old friend as she stepped around the blonde and they nearly took her to the ground.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're really here!" Mary Lou had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend.

The others had similar comments as they squeezed the stuffing out of the woman they knew as Steph.

Mica was laughing and also had a few tears in her own eyes as her friends and family released her. "It is great seeing you all again and this place looks marvelous. Really high class. I'm so proud of all of you." She paused and turned to the blonde lady behind her taking her hand and pulling her up beside her. "I would like you all to officially meet my wife Dr. Jacquelyn Stewart-Constantine." Mica smiled lovingly at her wife before turning to her sisters and friends.

"Oh Lyn it is so good to finally meet you in person." Val pulled her sister-in-law into a big hug.

"Damn, white girl, you did good. A doctor and gorgeous, if she is loaded too you hit the trifecta." Lula exclaimed.

"I have never been called a trifecta before." Lyn laughed, only Mica called her Jaq and that is how she liked it. Just as she was the only one to call Mica, Stevi.

"She's loaded too. Way to go Steph and girl you are looking totally mag yourself. The Italian Stallion and Batman would both be shittin' kittens if they saw you right now. So would Joyce Barnyard." That got them all laughing. Lyn had heard stories about those people from Mica as well as the four women she had previously only talked with by phone and of course Grandma Mazur. That old woman was a hoot.

"Well why don't we all get comfortable and visit and maybe order some Pino's if they are still as good as they were when I left. We have all day to chat and gossip, but I would like to keep my presence here on the down low for now. I have some business at Rangeman later and I want to surprise them and not let them know I'm in town." Mica informed them.

"Oh how I would like to be a fly on the wall at Rangeman later." Connie laughed.

The day was enjoyable with lots of gossip and laughter and for the first time Mica shared with her friends that she was no longer Stephanie Plum and that if they tried to look anything up on that person they would find nothing for she had been for the most part wiped from existence. She was Mica Stevi Constantine, President and CEO of the largest security firm in the world.

"Why do you never add the Dr. before your name? You do have two doctorates and can legally call yourself that since you do work in business and finance." Jaq asked.

"Those are the two fields she got her doctorate degrees in." Mary Lou clarified for Connie and Lula.

"Yeah, if you would have been calling yourself a Dr. you might have gotten a little more respect when you lived here before." Val added.

"Nah, I would have just been Dr. Bombshell then." Mica laughed as did the others. She looked at her phone as she received a text.

"Jaq your brothers and sister-in-law are on their way to pick you up and take you to Rangeman for the final meeting and signing of the sale papers. I'll be there about an hour after you arrive once Toby lets me know the meeting is wrapping up." Mica slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright, I'm going to go freshen up a little before they get here." Jaq headed off to the bathroom and was back shortly and Mica took her turn.

"Why are you and your family going before Steph, I mean Mica to Rangeman?" Mary Lou asked.

"FHI, the company Mica runs and is part owner of is buying out two of Rangeman's locations. She has avoided any direct contact with any of the employees of the company and let my oldest brother Tobias who is President over our US holdings and my next oldest brother Patrick who is the Vice President under him handle everything. Tobias's wife Renee' is head of our state side law team and will be there in that capacity. Me, I am the Chief Medical Officer for FHI and will use that title to gain entrance to the meeting and the events following." The blonde smiled.

"Wow, white girl must be doing well to be buying out a couple of Ranger's locations."

"Actually this is small potatoes compared to the scale of things Stevi is used to running. FHI is nearly twenty times larger than Rangeman was before they decided to downsize and FHI is also global. Mica has surpassed Ranger in many ways including the badass scale." Lyn smiled at their shocked faces.

"Our girl really isn't the same one that left us to go conquer world. She has really become that conqueror and I can't wait to see her shock the hell out of all those who didn't see how amazing she was back then." Mary Lou was smiling, she had always known her best friend was a super hero even when they were in kindergarten together.

Jaq laughed. She really liked the four women who had stuck by her wife even when most of those around her were treating her awfully. "My wife is pretty damn amazing."

The four friends saw the proud and loving look that shown on Lyn's face as she talked about the woman she loved. It seemed that Steph had really found her one true love and the woman their friend and sister married was pretty incredible herself.

"Hey what are you ladies talking about that has you all smiling so?" Mica stepped up behind her wife sliding her arms around her waist holding her close.

"We were just talking about how you really are Wonder Woman." Mary Lou teased causing them all to laugh as Mica simply rolled her eyes.

"Not hardly, but I do my best." The honey brunette looked up as the door chimed as Toby and Renee' walked in.

Mica introduced everyone and they all promised to get together soon before Mica gave Toby some last minute reminders and then kissed her wife thoroughly before the group left for Rangeman leaving Mica with her four old friends.

"Man the heat between the two of you is a million times hotter than it ever was between you and Ranger. I totally see how you two are so happy together." Connie fanned herself.

"No kidding and as far as women go your wife is a 15 on a scale of 1-10." Mary Lou added.

"Back in the day I didn't do women in my earliest profession, but if Lyn would have approached me I would have done her in a heartbeat." Lula winked and they all burst out laughing.

"She really is something. She is even hotter now than she was when we were college sweethearts. And the sex!" Mica wiggled her eye brows and shivered in delight. "Out of this world."

The rest of their hour was spent joyously gossiping and planning to get together before Mica, Jaq, and their family left the area.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time…Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Finding the Strength to be Yourself  
Pairing: Stephanie/ OFC  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 8

Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby sat in a conference room on the 5th floor of Rangeman Trenton with their lawyer Brian Wilson. They were all in agreement with the plan to get rid of the two branches even though they were profitable the branches took too much time away from the four men being able to be in the field and made them spend entirely too much time in their offices doing paperwork or travelling. They had thought that they might someday want to become a company that had large holdings that covered the nation, but the reality didn't really suit them. They were each wealthy men now between their contract work and Rangeman and they would each be putting a nice chunk of change in their pockets on the current sale and downsizing.

FHI was the ultimate in security companies and had agreed to take on all Rangeman employees who passed their screening and physical exams. Like at Rangeman FHI had high standards for working for their organization, but they took care of their employees and paid well. Ranger and the guys had met with Tobias and Patrick Stewart many times as they toured the Atlanta and Boston offices, but they had never met the overall head honcho, Constantine. He had always been out of the country or on other business. Ranger could understand, their two branches would help make FHI stronger, but setting up branches in those areas was something FHI could have done easily anyway, but the sale made it a little easier for them. However, in the grand scheme of things the purchases were small acquisitions for FHI and the overall CEO wouldn't feel the need to deal with the purchase personally. The Rangeman core team was surprised to have such personal contact from the CEO of their US holdings.

"How long do you think this will take?" Lester asked as he leaned back in his chair pulling on his collar. He wasn't fond of wearing suits, but today was a rare occasion where it was a requirement.

"No more than an hour or so. Most everything has been handled already, these are just the final papers we are all signing and the last chance for either of us to make any adjustments. Since everything has basically been worked out I don't believe there will be much to the final adjustments and we will all simply be writing our names a lot." Ranger informed them.

Tank adjusted in his seat as well. "I am more concerned about tomorrow afternoons meeting with The General and the legendary Phoenix. I have been on missions the Phoenix has consulted on, but never been able to work with them directly. It is going to be quite the experience getting to be one of the teams under the Phoenix during this massive takedown."

"Hell yeah, it's going to be great. Although cuz here is still bent out of shape that he wasn't asked to head up the operation." Lester was still the only one within the company who could get away with teasing Ranger. "I think it is because it's not the first time that Phoenix has been top choice over him."

"I am going to have to make sure my medical supplies are all stocked up. If you keep talking Les, Ranger is going to put you in traction." Bobby shook his head at his crazy friend.

"I am just glad to finally be meeting the illusive Phoenix." Was all that Ranger said before his phone went off alerting him that the party from FHI had arrived.

The four men stepped out into the hall to see the two men and two women step out of the elevator. They had met all of them except for the gorgeous blonde that was with them.

"If blondie is single I am so taking her out tonight." Lester whispered so only the other core team members could hear him.

"No way, if she is single she is way out of your league." Bobby whispered back to which Les only sniffed.

Ranger greeted them and heard his cousin groan in disappointment when he saw the eternity band on the blonde woman's ring finger. She was Lyn the only sister of Tobias and Patrick Stewart and the CMO of their corporation.

For Lyn's part she had to admit that if her Stevi had even once thought of seriously being with a man she could see the attraction that Ranger could have especially with as lonely and depressed as her girl had been back then. However, it proved how firmly her wife was in the lesbian camp that she had never given in and slept with the handsome and mysterious man.

Jaq liked the other men she had met and could easily put them with the men that Stevi had described them to be. Lyn was glad when the meeting was over and wasn't at all surprised when Lester offered to take them all out to dinner that night as a celebration of the sale.

"That does sound good, but one of the people who work for our company has family and friends in the area and we are all supposed to go out to some supposed hot club tonight with them." Tobias said.

Lester looked a little sad before the whole floor went dead silent as the elevator opened up and a surprise guest stepped out onto the 5th floor.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see." The woman all the Rangemen knew as Stephanie said with the little finger wave she used to give them.

"Bomber!" "Beautiful!" "Bombshell!" "Little Girl!" "Wifey!" "Angelita!" were all heard as she was scooped up into a bone crushing hug first by Lester, before being passed on to Tank, Bobby, Hector, Hal, Cal, Woody, Binkie, and the rest that had known her before she left. She finally came to a stop in front of the man himself.

"Hello, Ranger. You're looking good as always." Mica grinned and laughed on the inside that she could now read his blank face. He was quite surprised to see her.

"Babe." He gave a smile that would make many women walking into walls.

It was a nice smile, but Mica didn't feel moved by it at all. On the other hand Jaq's smile could totally distract her. Mica did smirk when she heard Renee' suck in a breath at Ranger's smile. "Still a man of many words I see." She turned to the FHI people. "Thanks for giving me a little while to drop by my sister and friends' salon. We had a great visit and I think we'll have a great time tonight. I'm glad you agreed to go." The curly haired woman turned back to the room at large and waved her gloved hand. "You are all welcome to come to the club tonight. I would really like a chance to catch up a little with you in person instead of over the internet and phone."

"Beautiful, you work for FHI?" Lester asked first though the question was on many minds.

"Yeah, I do. I get to put my degrees and my knack for finding people to work."

Tobias smirks. "She is an amazing asset to our company." He turns to Mica. "I am sorry, but we really need to head to our penthouse and get these papers sent off to headquarters and we have some Skype meetings coming up in an hour. We need to get cracking if we are going to be free tonight." He knew that Mica was not yet ready to tell them exactly who she was. That would come later. Some tonight and the rest the next day.

Mica nodded at Toby. "Right." She turned to the men around her. "Well I have to go for now, but I hope to see you tonight and I will be stopping back by sometime tomorrow. It really was great to see you guys even if it was only for a short while."

She walked out with the FHI execs and climbed into the large SUV along with the others and was gone as quickly as she came.

"That was really her wasn't it? I wasn't imagining it was I? She looked damn good and even though she didn't take off her long coat and gloves you could still see she is as hot as ever, but she has a confidence now that she didn't have before. I also like what she has done with her hair and you can tell she is doing well because everything she had on that I saw was high end." Lester stood with the rest of the core team watching the SUV disappear down the street.

"That was her and I can't wait to see her tonight at the club. I want her to meet my fiancé Lacey." Bobby smiled at his friends.

"I wonder how her mother and Morelli will take hearing she is back in town. I have a feeling the Steph that has returned will have zero tolerance for their antics." Tank gave a smile thinking about those confrontations.

Once in the vehicle Mica took her wife's hand. "So how did the final purchase go? Any unforeseen changes?"

"No, it all went smooth except I thought Lester was going to pounce on Lyn here until he saw the eternity ring on her finger. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy when he saw it." Renee' laughed along with her husband and Patrick.

Lyn and Mica were smiling as well. "I am not surprised by that in the least. My wife is a totally babe and Lester is a player. He always used to flirt with me outrageously even though he knew nothing would come of it, maybe because he knew nothing would come of it. Outside of the whole man whore thing he is a really sweet guy and I hope he meets his match someday. He will be totally devoted to the woman who steals his heart."

"They all love you Stevi. You could see it in the way all those serious warrior men lit up when you came onto the floor. And for a guy Ranger is a handsome man. I think he still carries a torch for you and you weren't kidding about him being a man of few words. Even in the business meeting the others did most of the talking he only spoke up when there was something his partners missed and the 'Babe' thing he did with you, it seemed like he was saying a lot more when he said it." Jaq squeezed her wife's hand. She thought she might feel jealous when she saw her wife with Ranger, but she hadn't. Ranger may have been looking at Stevi with want in his eyes, but her woman didn't look at him with anything more than the pleasure of seeing an old friend. Jaq was also secure in the fact that at the club they were all going to find out that Stevi was well and truly taken.

…..

Mica, Jaq, Tobias, Renee', and Patrick arrived at the club to find that several of the Merry Men were already there along with Mary Lou, Val, Lula, Connie, and their husbands or fiancé's. Connie and Lula were both engaged.

Ranger and the rest of the core team had been there a little while securing a VIP area for everyone since Rangeman did security for the club which made that easy to do. Ranger had uncharacteristically been drinking a little heavier than he usually did. He wanted to talk to his Babe. He told her he would pursue her if he ever was ready to settle down and since his contract was mostly over now and he was scaling back his company he thought maybe now would be the right time to approach the only woman he had ever felt any true love for and she was also a friend. Steph could work for Rangeman again, maybe someday be a member of the core team. He bet he could match what she was making at FHI. His breath whooshed out as Steph and her party stepped into the club. Steph, Lyn, and Renee' were all three beautiful women, but he felt his Babe was the hottest one of all. She wore a short black dress that hugged her curves and sparkled a bit as she moved drawing even more attention to herself and showed off a mile of leg in her very high heeled FMP's. Her make-up and jewelry were not overdone and she looked sexy, classy, and confident. She leaned close to the blonde woman, Lyn, next to her listening to something she was saying. The blonde woman's dress was very similar to Steph's except it was a blue that matched Steph's eyes. He could see how close the two were and surmised they must be very good friends.

The group stopped at an outer table they had procured that held Steph's sister and friends. The women all exclaimed about how hot they each looked. The laughter of the group of women brought smiles to all those around them.

"Come on ladies. Let's go shake our tail feathers." Mary Lou grabbed Mica's hand pulling her to the dance floor while Mica grabbed Jaq's pulling her with her. Jaq grabbed Renee' who grabbed Val who grabbed Connie who grabbed Lula who grabbed a newly arrived Lacey and they made a chain of sexy women who began dancing together as a group without need of men on the dance floor. The men appreciated the show a great deal especially how close Steph and Lyn were dancing together. After a couple of songs the women made their way back to the VIP section they were sharing and soon had drinks in front of them.

"Mica your friends are a hoot." Renee' spoke loudly to be heard over the club noise.

"They are a lot of fun." The curly haired woman sipped her drink. She had a much better tolerance than she used to, but still wasn't a heavy drinker.

"Mica? Why did she call you Mica, Beautiful?" Lester was sitting close by.

"Because that is who I am now. I stopped being Stephanie Michelle Plum the day I left town and I eventually had that name erased from existence as much as I possibly could and still have a program that continues to do so running all the time in case the name pops up again. Although I have a feeling it will be popping up more now that I have stopped back by Trenton. I am now Mica. I have made that name all on my own and I will always be Mica. I am no longer Steph. I know it will be hard, but I would appreciate it if you guys could call me Mica when you aren't using your nicknames for me that is." She smirked at their expressions.

"_I had noticed the disappearance of anything related to you on the internet, Angelita."_ Hector spoke in Spanish, but before anyone could translate for her Mica spoke.

"_I figured you would be the first to notice the disappearance online. The name is also gone from most all databases. I have some really good friends who are tech wizards much like you are Hector."_ She winked at him as she spoke flawlessly and with a perfect accent.

The Merry Men were impressed. "It seems you have learned much since you left, Little Girl." Tank smiled down at her.

"I have." Mica smiled wide. She turned to the woman next to her. "Do you want to go out and dance some more?"

"You know I do Stevi." Jaq got up pulling her wife with her and enjoyed watching and feeling Stevi's body moving to the music.

"How come Lyn calls her Stevi?" Bobby asked of those who knew Mica best and was surprised when Mary Lou answered.

"Those two were college roommates for three years until Lyn went off to medical school at Stanford and Mica stayed at Princeton for grad school. They met up again about three years ago and have been thick as thieves again ever since. Lyn always called her Stevi back then and now Mica's middle name is Stevi. I believe Lyn is the only one she allows to do that." Mary Lou smirked into her drink, she wasn't going to out her friend, but knew that soon the truth would come out.

"Lyn is the same. Mica is the only one she allows to call her Jaq." Renee' winked at Mary Lou they were both on the same page and both hoped that the men took it okay when they found out their old friend was a lesbian and happily married.

Jaq and Stevi moved back to the tables after the song ended both having to fend off a few admirers on the way. The blonde sat down however before Stevi could sit she was pulled up against a buzzed Ranger. "Babe, come dance with me. We used to move well on the dance floor and I also think the time has finally come for us. I am ready to give us a chance, like I wasn't ready to do before you left."

"Ranger, I will dance with you, but that is all I can give you. I have been happily married now for nearly two years. I married my college sweetheart. What I had with them was always stronger than anything I had with anyone else even you, Ranger. I didn't want to hurt you. I am honestly surprised to know you haven't already moved on from the whole, in your own way, line item under entertainment, feelings you had for me. I figured you only saw me as a good friend you wouldn't mind sharing your bed with. Do you still want to dance?" Mica held her breath hoping she hadn't lost a friend.

"I do. And I guess I was a little naïve to think an amazing woman like you would still be available after all this time. Your husband it one lucky man." His eyebrow raised as the curly haired woman blushed.

"I have no husband, but my wife is a truly amazing woman." That caused all the Merry Men to fall even more silent than they already were. "Jacquelyn is my wife." Mica held up her hand showing a matching eternity ring to the one Lyn wore.

"You're a lesbian?" Ranger was stunned. He had never got that vibe from her. He guessed she had to become good at hiding it knowing who her mother was and where she grew up.

"Yeah. I really always have been, though I did try dating men for my mom's sake after college, but it just wasn't me. You were the only man I ever felt even remotely attracted to, but it still wouldn't have worked out in the long run. I am who I am and I am really happy with that person now. I am with who I was meant to be with, I am where I want to be, and I am who I want to be. I'm happier than I have ever been in my life." Mica paused watching the face of the man she used to consider one of her best friends.

"I am really happy for you, Ba…Mica. You and Lyn have amazing chemistry together. I noticed it when you first entered the club. Now let's go dance and I promise not to do anything to get you in trouble with your beautiful wife." Ranger flashed his 200 watt smile.

Mica flashed one of her own. "That sounds good to me."

"Me, too. I would hate to have to kick his ass. It would probably make him look bad in front of his men." Lyn quipped as she winked at her wife. Everyone else guffawed.

"You are like two peas in a pod, aren't you?" Ranger laughed.

"Yeah, we really are." Mica pulled him towards the dance floor leaving the laughter behind. "I am really glad you are taking all of this so well."

"I really do care about you and I'm glad you are happy with your life and with who you are. Just know that I and my men got your back if you need any help while you're in town. This news is going to send quite the shockwave through Trenton." Ranger said as they moved together on the dance floor.

"Thanks. I'm not too worried, but I'll call on you if I feel it necessary. I really don't worry too much anymore about what others think and I am much better equipped now at taking care of myself." Mica informed. They fell silent and simply enjoyed the dance laughing when they saw that Lester had pulled Lyn onto the dance floor and they were dancing beside them.

When the song was over Ranger and Lester switched partners. "Beautiful your wife is totally hot. I'm happy for you and I know the guys are as well. It is really hot watching you two dancing close together too." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Mica laughed. "I agree she is totally hot and we are totally hot together. Trust me I'm the one who gets to live the dream." The brunette teased causing Lester's jaw to drop making her chuckle more. "It really is good to see you again Les. I hope we can see each other more now. You will have to stop by and visit us the next time you are in the San Francisco area."

"I would like that and I know the others will as well. We have missed you beautiful."

"I have missed you guys as well. Now let's show everyone how it's done." Lester was a very skilled dancer and they showed everyone just how skilled they both were.

A slow song started up and Mica stepped away from Les and grabbed Jaq's hand pulling the blonde into her waving at the guys as Mica began dancing with her wife. They laughed as Lester offered his hand with a big grin to his cousin offering to dance with him and Ranger smiled shaking his head as he left the dance floor.

Jaq rested her head on Stevi's shoulder. "You have some good friends here sweetheart. I know it must have been hard staying away from them for so long, but I am glad that you left so we could have our chance. I love you, Stevi. More and more every day." She kissed her wife's neck.

"I am glad we got our chance as well. I would stay away from them all a lifetime if it meant I would have you. You are my love of a lifetime, baby." The two simply danced close enjoying the relative safety of being surrounded by family and good friends.

"Ranger warned me not to hurt you, but other than that he didn't say much except for he was glad that you found someone who loved you so well." Jaq whispered against Stevi's neck.

"He always was a man of few words. It should be interesting tomorrow when they find out I am the President and CEO of all of FHI and the operative Phoenix who will be running the huge task force, a job Ranger wanted." The brunette smirked.

"You really like to shake things up, don't you honey?" The music changed to a sexy upbeat song that soon had both women dancing erotically together.

"Yeah, but you are right here with me helping me in the shaking." Stevi said before she took her wife's lips in a searing kiss.

**SP/SP/SP/SP/SP**

**Once again thanks for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and maybe even want to check out some of my other stories as well. I appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews from you wonderful readers. Feedback is always welcome. You all take care…Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
